Un Último Beso
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: El solo sonido de su voz era como un embrujo. Lo miró a los ojos. Aún en la más densa oscuridad parecía resplandecer, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial... Songfic. DHm


¡Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen de nuevo.

**Disclaimer: **En fin, por mucho que odie admitirlo, ni los personajes ni la canción son míos. Los primeros pertenecen a la magnífica escritora JK Rowling, sin la cual nosotros no estaríamos aquí escribiendo fics. La canción es "My Immortal" de Evanescence, una de mis bandas favoritas; y la canción, una de mis dos favoritas en el mundo.

**Notas de la autora, acerca de la historia: **

**(1) **Este fic fue escrito hace dos años, mucho antes de que **La Orden del Fénix** fuera publicado. Por la misma razón, la Sirius aparece como si nada en el mundo hubiera cambiado.

**(2) **Aún no hay guerra.

**(3) **Este es un one—shot, además de songfic, lo que significa que no habrá segunda ni tercera ni enésima parte. Se darán cuenta de que soy mejor escribiendo únicos capítulos si se pasearan por los demás también (**mensaje subliminal para que lean mis otros fics)**

**(4) **Ahora que conozco un poco más el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, cambié el nombre de la tía rebelde por una que sí existe en los libros.

Que lo disfruten. ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Un Último Beso**

Hermione se dirigió a los comedores con una hoja de papel en la mano. El pergamino amarillento escrito en tinta negra estaba arrugado de tanto haberlo doblado y vuelto a abrir. Antes de entrar por las anchas puertas, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, y puso la mejor cara que tenía. Nadie debía ver que su estado de ánimo no era el de siempre.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados junto a la mesa. Ellos tampoco tenían el mejor ánimo. Hacía días que los tres estaban más serios, aunque pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos. El tiempo se les acababa rápidamente, y no podían hacer nada para detenerlo.

Se sentó junto a ellos, diciéndoles 'Buenos días' y sonriendo como pudo.

—¿Pasaste buena noche?—preguntó Harry cortésmente.

—Cuando se pasan rápidamente no hay manera de saber. Pero creo que sí. ¿Cuántos días quedan?—respondió ella.

—Tres. Como si no lo supieras.—dijo Ron melancólicamente.

Era el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Sabían que siete años de amistad no se pierden tan fácilmente, pero no era sencillo para ninguno de ellos el separarse. Ron iría a visitar a Charlie un año para prepararse para sus estudios. Desde que había conocido a _Norberto_, se había enamorado de los dragones, así que ahora estudiaría eso como su especialidad. Su hermano le había prometido presentarle unos contactos para que comenzara todo con el pie derecho.

Harry había estado viviendo con Sirius y Remus desde hacía dos años, y habían accedido a fuera auror desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aquel verano habían planeado unas vacaciones en Noruega. No vería a sus amigos en un buen tiempo. Hermione, por su parte, había decidido estudiar una carrera muggle en Londres, aprovechando las facilidades de revalidación falsa de materias, confiando en sus capacidades para ponerse al corriente. Y quizá luego volvería al mundo mágico a estudiar otra cosa. Le habían llamado loca con esa idea de estudiar dos carreras, pero a ella no le molestaba.

Para ella, alejarse un buen rato del mundo mágico la tranquilizaba, a pesar de que significara que no vería a sus mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo, había demasiadas cosas que quería dejar atrás. Por lo menos en el mundo muggle no había magos oscuros que quisieran acabar con la vida de nadie, o no se mostraban desde hacía dieciséis años. No quiso arriesgarse. Mejor salir de los problemas antes de que se vuelvan a presentar. Con todo, Harry y Ron sabían que contaban con ella si algo se necesitaba.

Estaba un poco harta de no poder hacer lo que quería o lo que le gustaba sin tener que sentir miedo de que algo malo sucediera. Si en Londres jugaba con un frasco de color verde lleno de un líquido misterioso, y se caía, no pasaba de quebrarse en añicos y derramarse el contenido. Si eso pasaba en el mundo mágico, uno nunca sabía en qué se convertiría uno, o qué se liberaría.

Ya era hora de comenzar las clases, aunque en realidad para ellos eran horas muertas. Ya no había nada que aprender, ni exámenes que responder. Sólo despedidas entre personas que se habían visto casi todos los días, todo el día, durante siete años o más, si es que se conocían desde antes. Ahora era clase de Pociones. Snape les decía lo mucho que había disfrutado reprobar a la mayoría de ellos, a pesar de que en ese último examen habían logrado pasar. Luego se quedó callado, incluso para él era imposible mantenerlos calmados con lo que se venía encima.

Del otro lado del salón se encontraba un Slytherin rubio con mirada penetrante. Draco Malfoy, tan frío como siempre, de brazos cruzados, y sus ojos fijos en cierta chica de Gryffindor. No decía nada en medio de un bullicio de alumnos que se decían adiós entre lágrimas y risas. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora le llegaba a la barbilla; también se había cansado de peinarlo hacia atrás y lo llevaba con una partidura al medio, a menos que lo recogiera en una coleta como a veces lo hacía. Con el tiempo, las chicas se fijaban más en él, y suspiraban decepcionadas cuando se enteraban del rumor de que tenía una novia secreta, desapareciendo cada una de las esperanzas de las chicas en la lista.

Su mirada seguía siendo tan fría como siempre, según decían, pero también se escuchaba decir que había veces en que se mostraba más agradable, o que en sus ojos había _algo_ que no se podía definir.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Ron, al ver a Hermione con la mirada perdida.

—No, nada—respondió—. Estoy un poco triste porque nos separamos, pero fuera de eso, estoy bien.—intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Logró engañarlos.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Hermione se levantó de su banca y salió del salón sin saber exactamente a dónde iba. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Draco salió tras ella. Harry y Ron ignoraron lo que pasaba por su mente. Últimamente todos estaban así de sensibles, así que mejor no dijeron nada. Para ellos también era doloroso saber que el último día de clases se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Al pasar Draco frente a Harry, casi tropezó con sus pies.

—Fuera de mi camino, Potter. Recoge esas garras tuyas.—re dijo con desprecio.

—Oblígame, Malfoy, deberías fijarte por donde caminas en vez de estar siempre en la Luna. —en todos aquellos años, nunca había dejado de odiarlo.

Sin más, salió del salón, pero ya no logró ver a Hermione. Caminó más rápidamente, hasta que pudo escuchar su voz detrás de una columna de piedra.

—Aquí estoy—su tono era seco, más frío del que normalmente utilizaba—. No esperaba que me siguieras. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

—No necesito una excusa para hacerlo¿o sí?—se burló mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla. Hermione retiró su cara y evitó lo que se proponía— ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Irá Andromeda por ti a la estación?—preguntó ella como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

La tía rebelde de Draco, hermana mayor de Narcissa, que siempre había pasado desapercibida desde que hizo saber a sus padres que no pensaba seguir los caminos de las Artes Oscuras. Se había hecho cargo de su sobrino desde el momento en que él también se había rehusado a convertirse en un mortífago como su padre. Andromeda se llevaba bastante bien con ambos, si bien a Hermione la había visto en contadas ocasiones.

—Sí¿porqué lo preguntas?—Draco estaba confundido. Hermione solía preguntar por Andromeda solo cuando no tenía ganas de hablar de ninguna otra cosa.

—Solo me aseguraba. ¿Tienes listo todo para irte?—había algo más en su voz; ¿era enfado¿O solo una incontenible desesperación por no poder decir algo más?

—Hermione, estás actuando muy extraña—miró un reloj en la pared—. Solo faltan unos minutos para el timbre¿me dirás lo que sucede? —ella lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sabes que ser auror es algo muy complicado¿verdad? De todas maneras cuentas con mi apoyo.

—Estoy al tanto. Créeme, el único inconveniente es que Potter será mi compañero. Por lo demás no tienes que preocuparte.

Tres días, y no lo vería más. Al menos no por un buen tiempo. Encontrarse con él era cada vez más difícil, sin mencionar que se escondían y se veían en secreto desde hacía dos años. Era mejor así; el no levantar sospechas era su tarea de todos los días. Draco pasó su mano libre por el cabello de Hermione y se inclinó nuevamente, esta vez, logrando besarla. Ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que empujaba a Draco, separándose de él. En ese momento sonó la campana, dando paso a una pequeña multitud de alumnos que llenaron los pasillos. Se soltaron la mano, despidiéndose en silencio con una mirada caminando hacia direcciones opuestas para sus siguientes clases.

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro, no se volvieron a dirigir una sola mirada. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando la sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. Harry se levantó y se despidió.

—Me voy a dormir, chicos. Aunque quisiera quedarme despierto más tiempo, no puedo. Demasiados desvelos para una semana. Hasta mañana.—ellos devolvieron las buenas noches y siguieron hablando un rato más.

—No olvidarás escribir en el verano¿verdad?—preguntó Ron.

—No. Ni el otoño, el invierno, y el resto del año. Espero que ustedes tampoco olviden escribir.—respondió en tono lúgubre.

El resto de la conversación fue recodar tiempos pasados y reír a carcajadas ahogadas con cojines para no despertar a los demás. Habían pasado ratos muy agradables, más que los amargos. Ninguno de ellos quería que el curso terminara, sin embargo, en el fondo, Hermione pedía a gritos que todo acabara pronto. No podía seguir en paz pensando que se separaría de Draco por más de un año. Trataría de no pensar en aquello, pero sabía que le sería imposible.

_Because your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

—Yo también me voy ya, Hermione. ¿Tú?—inquirió Ron.

—Me quedaré un rato más. Quiero terminar este libro para devolverlo a la biblioteca mañana.

—No tienes remedio.—dijo él con una sonrisa burlona. Sentía un gran afecto por su amiga. Le dolía verla tan seria, más de lo que hubiera esperado. Salió de la sala, dejándola sola a la luz de una lámpara mientras tomaba un libro de una mesilla y lo abría.

Hojeó las páginas sin leer realmente. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Ya había llorado muchas veces por él; no quería volverlo a hacer, aunque nadie la viera. Se preguntó a sí misma si el tiempo y la distancia lograrían separarlos para siempre. Se vio como un recuerdo en los rincones más oscuros con Draco entre sus brazos como cada vez que le contaba sus más escondidos secretos, sus miedos, sus tristezas. Ella era la única persona que realmente lo conocía, la única a la que tomaba de la mano. ¿Sabía él que en realidad la poseía a toda ella? Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, era un eslabón menos en la cadena, acortándola.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Cerró el libro y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Se había quitado la túnica y el chaleco del uniforme que utilizaba en verano. Luego dejó el objeto sobre la mesa de noche y se disponía a mudarse de ropa cuando tuvo la impresión de que alguien la observaba. Miró en todas direcciones, hasta que pasó su vista por la ventana. Una silueta se cernía en la oscuridad, flotando hasta tal altitud, y la veía, la _vigilaba_ con ojos grises como de hielo.

Al principio se sintió desfallecer, pero luego se dio cuenta de quién era. Hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara un segundo, y revisó que sus compañeras de cuarto estuvieran dormidas Luego cerró las cortinas de su propia cama, dando la impresión que estaba allí dentro. Fue entonces hasta la ventana abierta y extendió su mano hasta tocar la de él, sujetándose con fuerza para salir y subir a su escoba que tan silenciosamente lo mantenía en el aire.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Fueron hasta un frondoso árbol que estaba junto al muro del castillo. Nadie iba allí, y les proporcionaba la seguridad que buscaban. Bajaron de la escoba y se sentaron en el suelo húmedo por el rocío de la noche, recargados en el muro, uno al lado del otro.

—Te siento distante.—dijo Draco, perturbando en silencio que los rodeaba.

—Estoy a tu lado.—respondió ella.

—Sólo físicamente. Tu mente vaga por ahí. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

En otra ocasión, Hermione se habría derretido ante sus palabras. El solo sonido de su voz era como un embrujo. Lo miró a los ojos. Aún en la más densa oscuridad parecía resplandecer, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Curioso: no sabía que él pensaba lo mismo de ella. Recordó aquellas veces en que le veía caminar por los pasillos y sentía que el mundo se acababa. La verdad era que mucho antes de comenzar a verlo en secreto y confesarse mutuamente que se amaban, ella ya _lo había visto_. Tal como se mira un arco iris y se le admira de lejos, sin poder llegar a tocarlo nunca. Ahora lo había alcanzado, y se dio cuenta que era mucho más hermoso de cerca y por dentro.

—Solo tengo miedo de que te vayas. Es decir, no sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a ver.

Enternecido por sus palabras, Draco entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor y se acercó hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella.

—Por eso estamos aquí. Tuyo hasta el último minuto, Hermione, y aún después de eso.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se echó a sus brazos besándolo como si de hecho fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Draco y desató el listón gris que lo sujetaba en una coleta, jugando con sus lisos mechones que refulgían con la luz de la luna. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Sus pálidos dedos presionaban su piel sin querer separarse jamás.

De un momento a otro, habían caído a la hierba. Cuando Hermione sintió el frío del pasto contra su espalda, separó sus labios de los de él, terminando con el beso. Abrió los ojos. Tenía razón: Draco era atractivo a la luz del día, pero la luz de la luna parecía jugar con las imágenes, haciéndolo ver como un ser mitológico de indescriptible belleza.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta, y demasiado tarde lo imaginó en su mente. Aquellos años, aquellas experiencias, no serían nada cuando se separaran. Nada más que vanos recuerdos que uno revive mientras duerme. Ahora tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, y a soportar el dolor que representaría su pasado en la gloria con su futuro en el infierno. Al menos hasta que lo volviera a ver.

But now I'm bound by the life you've left behind 

Draco notó la duda en su mirada, los latidos de su corazón vibrando rápidamente bajo su mismo peso. Retiró los rizos de su rostro, e hizo hacia atrás los mechones de su rubia melena para acomodarlos detrás de su oreja cuando se dio cuenta que rozaban con las pestañas de Hermione. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y besó su frente.

—Estarás bien. Y yo también.—le aseguró.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas subían a sus ojos, tenía que detenerlas. Una imagen de ella en tal estado era lo último que quería que Draco se llevara. Una gota traicionera logró salir de sus ojos castaños y rodó a un costado hasta caer sobre su oreja dejando una línea brillante detrás.

—N-no llores—suplicó él, limpiando la lágrima que acababa de caer; pero, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como él también tenía nublada la mirada—. Por favor...—una lágrima más fue derramada, esta vez cayendo directamente sobre la mejilla de Hermione desde los ojos grises y fríos del Slytherin. Ella llevó sus manos al rostro de su novio y lo acarició dulcemente. Luego rió por lo bajo.

—Somos unas nenitas lloronas.—murmuró. Él sonrió también.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que volvieran a la torre de Gryffindor y Hermione entrara por la ventana. No se despidieron. Preferían pensar que se verían pronto y no había necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Cuando se hubo ido, ella se puso su pijama y revisó los bolsillos de su uniforme antes de doblarlo. Odiaba que cayeran cosas al suelo mientras lo hacía. En su túnica había algo¿papel? Sacó el pergamino doblado y gastado y lo leyó con la escasa luz que provenía de fuera.

_Hermione:_

_Apenas he podido esperar a escribir la carta. Quería correr a tu encuentro y contártelo todo de frente. He recibido una lechuza por parte de la tía Andromeda. Dice que está completamente de acuerdo en que me vuelva auror, y que apoyará todas mis decisiones e intentará ayudarme con lo que pueda. Sé que será un poco difícil para ambos separarnos por tanto tiempo, pero creo que si hemos logrado sacar esto adelante a escondidas y con cautela, también sobreviviremos no estar juntos por un tiempo. Además, con tus estudios en el mundo muggle apenas tendrás tiempo para vernos en el mundo mágico. Creo que es una gran oportunidad para nosotros intentar algo distinto. Piensa que así tendremos muchas más cosas de las que hablar cuando nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar._

_Te quiero,_

_Draco_

_P.D. Disculpa lo de la rosa en la banca hoy en clase de Defensa. Quería dártela por la noche personalmente, pero no pude resistirme a ver tu rostro. Aunque ahora todos piensan que tienes un admirador secreto. ¿No soy acaso eso? Creo que están en lo correcto, al menos soy un secreto para ellos._

Volvió a doblar la carta y la guardó bajo la almohada. Tenía un gran montón de muchas como esa escondidas bajo el dosel, pero aquélla la había impresionado más que las demás. Dejar de vernos por mucho tiempo. No era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Soñó con Draco, como sucedía a menudo. Ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Por fin llegó el día que tanto habían deseado retrasar. En la estación del tren, justo fuera de los lindes del colegio, alumnos de todos los años corrían de un lado a otro despidiéndose entre sí. Sólo los de séptimo año permanecían en un solo lugar, sabiendo que no volverían a verse como antes. La mayoría de las chicas lloraban, mientras que los chicos se repartían fotografías que se movían, y se abrazaban como buenos amigos. Entre todos aquellos grupos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se rodeaban con los brazos; cabezas al centro; miradas tristes.

—No lo olviden, una carta cada vez que se pueda.—recordó Harry.

—Las lechuzas nos encontrarán no importa donde estemos—terminó Ron—. Harry, suerte en Noruega. Mis saludos para Sirius y el Profesor Lupin. Herms, ten mucho cuidado, por favor, dicen que el mundo muggle es cada vez peor."

—No hay problema—aseguró ella—. Ron, cuidado con los dragones¿quieres? No te acerques demasiado a ellos.

—Herms...

—Harry, confío en tu buen juicio, no te metas en problemas.—añadió Hermione.

—Claro, cuídense ambos. Escribiré cada semana, lo prometo.

—Oigan...—comenzó Ron — ¿Porqué nos despedimos si aún nos queda el camino de regreso?

—Porque en el camino intentaremos no pensar en que nos separamos, por eso.—explicó Harry. Hermione no dijo nada.

Se soltaron. Harry subió al vagón, seguido por Ron. Hermione comenzó a subir los escasos peldaños cuando un llamado la hizo detenerse y volver la cabeza.

—¡Granger!—esa voz...

Buscó entre la multitud; Draco corrió hacia ella, y se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Andromeda ha llegado... No me avisó... No regreso en el tren con el resto de ustedes—Colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello—. Solo quería que lo supieras.—habían comenzado a atraer la atención de los que estaban cerca.

—Pero...—intentó recuperar la compostura un momento y hacerse la desentendida —. Malfoy, no sé de qué me estás hablando— ¿qué hacía¿Qué no se suponía que debían guardar el secreto?

—¡Deja de hacer eso¡Ya no nos volveremos a ver por más de un año¿Qué no significa nada para ti?—exclamó. Su voz se cortaba y de paso hería a Hermione.

¿Que si no significaba nada¿Cómo podía pretender que no era nada todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos¿Olvidarlo todo por completo¿Acaso pensaba que estaba loca?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

—Estoy cansado de esconderme. Ahora mismo lo demuestro.—agregó. Ya se había calmado un poco.

Hermione comenzó a respirar agitadamente y bajó corriendo los escalones para ir al encuentro de Draco. Se quedaron de frente hablando entre susurros. Los demás se agrupaban a su alrededor para ver qué sucedía. Aunque aguzaron el oído, no pudieron escuchar lo que decían. ¿Malfoy y Granger juntos¿Gryffindor y Slytherin¿Era posible? Pero si se habían odiado por tanto tiempo...

—Creí que Andromeda me recogería en Londres, pero está aquí. Al parecer no podía ir allá. No me explicó nada, para mí también es una sorpresa.—cuando acabó de hablar, vio que Hermione tragaba saliva y trataba de no llorar.

—Un año y medio... Es demasiado tiempo.—dijo ella.

—Lo sé. Pero todo saldrá bien, lo prometo...—

—Hermione¿qué pasa?—preguntó Harry, asomándose por la puerta.

—Escribiré todos los días. Siempre tendrás una lechuza esperando en tu ventana...— continuó él a pesar del sonido de la voz de Harry detrás.

—Hermione...—repitió.

—No es nada—alzó la voz para que Harry la escuchara. Luego la volvió a bajar al tono en el que hablaban—. Te juro que responderé cada una de tus cartas.—se habían acercado aún más, estando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Draco, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en silencio ella también.

Sin importarle ya develar el secreto que habían guardado por poco más de dos años, Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sollozó contra su hombro, sin emitir el más leve sonido. Murmullos de asombro se escucharon por todo el lugar y se incrementaron cuando él la abrazó también y colocó su rostro contra el cuello de ella, ocultándolo.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa!—preguntó Ron, exaltado.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

Se separaron lo suficiente para despedirse con un último beso, frente a todos, ya no les importaba nada. ¿Lechuzas todos los días¿De qué le servía si lo que quería era tenerlo a él? Un beso, sólo un beso más, eso era todo lo que pedía. Un último beso antes de dejarlo ir por lo que parecía una eternidad.

—¡Hermione!—Harry bajó los peldaños y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al pequeño círculo. Una vez ahí, la volvió a llamar, hasta que ella se separó de Draco. Él alcanzó a tomar su mano mientras ella caminaba hacia atrás, sin desviar un solo momento su mirada de la de él—. Ya nos tenemos que ir.—fue todo lo que le dijo; ya dentro del vagón la interrogaría.

Lentamente, mientras se alejaba, sus dedos se soltaron, y él permaneció como estatua en su lugar, viéndola irse sin poder hacer nada.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along…_

Tras los vidrios gruesos del tren, supuso que Draco escucharía que Andromeda lo llamaba, pues se dio la vuelta para buscar el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Hermione se apresuró a abrir la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo. Él volvió su mirada a ella y bruscamente se limpió con la manga una lágrima que había logrado escapar.

—Te amo...–murmuró mientras caminaba hacia atrás tal como lo había hecho ella antes de irse. Hermione alcanzó a leer sus labios pues su voz no llegó hasta sus oídos

—Te amo...—respondió ella de la misma manera. Estaba segura que la había visto, pues sonrió cálidamente después de un segundo. Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, cabizbajo, abriéndose paso ente la multitud, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

—¿Me dirás lo que te sucede?—preguntó Harry, incluso un poco molesto.

—Ya no importa—dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, evitando su mirada— .Se ha ido.

_But you still have_

_All of me..._

Hermione miró hacia afuera de la ventana. Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometiste.

_All of me..._

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¿Qué les ha parecido? Es una historia triste, pero al final promete que se volverán a ver¿no? Así que no pierdan sus esperanzas. Lamento si les ha parecido demasiado sufrimiento por una despedida, ya ha pasado mi último día de clases y tuve que despedirme de alguien a quien quisiera seguir viendo siempre. Tenía que desahogarlo de alguna manera.

Como ya les había dicho, la canción de llama "My Immortal" de Evanescence. Muchos lectores de saben inglés, pero si quieren una traducción de la canción, con mucho gusto se las doy, sólo háganmelo saber. Está bien que pueda hacer muchas cosas, pero adivinar el pensamiento no es algo que se me facilite xD

** No olviden dejar reviews. Son muy importantes para la salud mental de una escritora **

Eledhwen Moonlight Spell


End file.
